A Leap of Faith
by BookWorm0001
Summary: When Hal Mason goes on patrol while he's under strict orders from Captin Weaver - scout the area, don't make any messes, and come straight back. But when he sees a girl being surrounded by Skitters, he has to decide whether to save her or follow orders. Ben M./OC
1. Chapter 1

A Leap of Faith

**A/N: So I got this idea about Falling Skies and I couldn't get rid of it. I hold it works 'cause I'll need something to get me through the days this show isn't on. **_SPOILER ALERT!_**This takes place during the **_SECOND SEASON _**- so if you haven't seen it and care about spoilers, then don't read any of this. It takes place after 'Homecoming' - with my taking over and saying they got Ben back and locked up Karen before anything bad could happen.**

**This is going to be my OC's point of view mainly because I don't want people knowing what's going on in Ben's head a lot. Mostly because I won't really even know. I'm a girl, I may be smart, but not even a genius could figure out what goes on in a guy's mind. Especially a teenage boy who has been harnessed by aliens, has spikes in his back and is now working with the aliens who are rebelling during an alien occupation of Earth. Wow - that sentence was a mouthful and probably grammatically incorrect. Anyways, needless to say, Ben's head is messed up. I will have some in Hal's POV though - I think it will be neccessary for the plot to move on **

**Summary: When Hal Mason goes on patrol while he's under strict orders from Captin Weaver - scout the area, don't make any messes, and come straight back. But when he sees a girl being surrounded by Skitters, he has to decide whether to save her or follow orders. Ben M./OC**

**Disclaimer: Falling Skies is not mine though I wish it was. **

Hal POV

_Scout the area and come right back. Don't make any messes, we don't want those bugs knowing where we are._ Captain Weaver's orders kept going through my mind. I didn't like them only because after what I saw in the harness factory the other day I'd love to blow off the head of any alien I saw. That was… horrific to say the least and Ben - it affected him too. I can't imagine what he thought being back in one of those places or what caused his spikes to glow. What was that about? I'm just glad those slug things were blown to hell and that we saved some kids from being harnessed - including Matt.

I looked around, nothing much to see except forest and the occasional animal. After a while I thought about shooting one for a little food. I can't remember the last time I had fast food, McDonalds or Chic-fil-a would taste pretty damn good right now. I'm just about to head back when I hear the foot-steps of several Mechs. I raise my gun, ready to shoot if they see me.

The sounds grow fainter and soon they're gone. The silence felt like the ones in horror movies, right before something jumped out at you and you'd jump twenty-feet in the air. After waiting a minute or two I started moving again, not wanting to be gone too late in the dark. I'm not entirely sure that the sounds I'm hearing are from animals after a while. They sound too clumsy, more like human footsteps than anything. My immediate thought is Ben is out here, so I start following the sound - which are indeed footsteps - to catch up with him.

I stop when I come to a clearing, where several Skitters are gathering around something, blocking any exit that whatever it was had. I saw the Skitters move and a blonde head came into view briefly. It wasn't Ben, but it _was _a human. Captin Weaver's orders played in my head - I was to scout the area, no gunfire or attacking any Skitter. I wasn't allowed to save this person.

The person dived and their head ended up between a Skitter's legs. I watched her as the Skitters started dragging her off, making me feel horrible. Then she looked directly at me, her eyes showed fear as well as deterimination - our eyes made contact and she knew I was here. Knew I could help her. Now I had to decide - follow orders and live with the guilt or disobey orders, save her, be harshly disciplined, and have a lot of unwanted attention. I didn't even hesitate in my decision.

**Hal POV**

"Boy I'm not sure how to feel right now. I can say I'm pretty pissed at you though."

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. You disobeyed a direct order - the Skitters"

"Are dead - they couldn't have known where we are and still don't unless somehow that girl is one of them. They were several clicks away from here and going away from this area"

"Just go on talking like I'm not here."

"Okay, little miss spitfire," I said," what do you remember?"

"I remember that you haven't told me your names yet." She bit into a peanut butter cacker - she looked like she hasn't eaten in a long time.

"I'm Captain Weaver, Leader of the 2**nd **Mass."

"And I'm Hal Mason. What's your name?"

"My name is get the heck out of my business."

"Hey, I saved your life out there-"

"No, you killed a couple overgrown roaches - it doesn't mean I owe you anything."

"God, you're worse than Ben."

"Who's Ben?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me your name."

"Alright - not important enough."

"See here - I'm not letting you into the Second Mass until I know you're not a threat."

"Who said I wanted to join? I was fine on my own."

"Yes, because being dragged off by Skitters is fine."

"Shut up Mason, I was fine. I was going to pull out my guns when you decided to play the knight in shining armor and killed the Skitters before I could do anything."

"You don't have-"

"I don't have guns? I beg to differ." She pulled out two silver pistols from my pant's waistband, pointing them at us. "Now, I'm going to leave, and no one is going to follow me - understand?"

"I think you've made a mistake there kiddo," Maggie's voice comes from behind her as she walks up behind her and I hear her guns being prepped to shoot," Now put the guns down and put your hands behind your head." She whips around and points the guns at her hea .

"I wouldn't do that - now let me pass or I'll shoot."

"No you won't -" I say as Weaver and I pick up our guns and aim them at the girl, ready to shoot her if we have to. "Now, put your guns down and put your hands behind your head."

"I don't like you Mason," She says as she puts her guns on the floor and put her hands on the back of her head. I put restraints on her wrists after putting them behind her back.

"I don't like you either - you were cussing at me the entire way here."

"Hal, take her to a secure room."

"So I'm being locked up - great. Just make sure it's not a padded cell so I can feel pain when I hit my head against the wall."

"It's a hospital, not a mental institution." I hear her mutter something that sounds like 'close enough' as I go through the hospital, taking her to a room that has bars on all the windows that was deemed 'secure' by Weaver and a bunch of other people.

"Just leave now," she said as I closed the door, taking off the restraints.

"Well, I can't do that - not until someone else comes"

"To guard my door. I know the protocall. Now go get someone else to guard the door."

"I'll do that as soon as you tell me your name."

"No."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"I guess I'll have to live with that." She laid down on the bed, her back facing me. After a few minutes, she whipped her head around, looking past me with the alertness of an animal. I turned my head to where she was looking and saw Ben.

"You heard him?" She flipped back over, ignoring my question.

"Who's she?"

"Found her being dragged away by Skitters while I was on Patrol, saved her sorry ass and brought her back here."

"I would've been fine - you just interfered where you weren't wanted."

"Ooh, fun one huh."

"Oh shut up moron. I didn't need this fuck's help."

"Don't talk about my brother like that - you should be thankful he saved you from those Skitters. You don't know what they're capable of."

"I've got a pretty damn good idea. I won't elaborate on the subject so don't ask."

"Hal, I'll take over from here. Tell Dad I'm here, would you?"

"Sure, have fun."

*OC POV*

"I'm not going to answer your questions, you realize that."

"Sure, you could at least turn over so we can talk normally."

"Because talking through barred windows is so normal."

"Lately It has been."

"Do tell," I said, turning over to find a boy about my age with beautiful green eyes and honey blonde hair that was almost brown. I sat up so I could be a bit more confortable.

"They don't exactly trust me."

"Welcome to the club - we have complementary T-Shirts." He laughed a little and continued.

"When the aliens came, they uh,"

"Stuck you with those creepy slug things? Yeah, I figured. How many of you are here? The de-harnessed kids I mean."

"It's uh, just us now."

"Us?"

"Me and you."

"I'm not-"

"I can hear you and I know you can hear me too. Plus, I could see your spikes - but how did no one else?"

"I took off my turtleneck when I got in here - they're good for hiding stuff you don't want people to see."

"Even if you keep wearing them, someone's bound to find out - like Pope."

"I can handle him."

"Why were the Skitters dragging you off?"

"That's none of your business."

"I don't care, now why we're they dragging you off?" I ignored him and flipped back over, facing the wall again. "Okay, don't tell me. I guess I'll just have to tell Captain Weaver what I do know."

"If you're trying to scare me by threatening telling the old man I've got spikes in my back it won't work. One more person knowing I'm a freak won't make much of a difference." I heard him stand up and start to walk away, "Oh, and Ben, you've got quite the price on your head."

A/N: Did you like it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review! Yes, I'm aware my character has not given out her name yet - that's because a) she's not exactly _friendly _b) she hates her name and c) I like you not knowing. I _do _have her name though, she has a nickname she uses though.

Also, please tell me if you think I'm not portraying


	2. Chapter 2

A Leap of Faith

**A/N: I was so excited when I checked my email and saw at least 4 follows and three reviews on the day I put this out here! Last time I checked I have 6 follows and 6 reviews - but I know that number's higher now and I'm so happy! Thank you so much you lovely people! Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know - I'd love to use them and I _will _give you credit for it! Tell me if you think some of the characters out well, out of character because no one's perfect and I will mess up now and again. And i'm glad you all like my story enough to leave a review - they're all so positive!**

**Also, many apologizes for all the Grammer mistakes in the first chapter. On of them was in the sentence - '**She pulled out two silver pistols from _my _pant's waistband, pointing them at us.**' - it was supposed to be '**She pulled out two silver pistols from _her _pant's waistband, pointing them at us.**'. It was originally in her POV and I messed that up. But I'm going to cover for that by saying Hal found the guns near her before she was brought into the Second Mass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies. Or the songs that are in here - those belong to their respective owners.**

***Hal POV* **

"What are you trying to say boy?"

"I think we should release her - she's been here a week."

"And why would I do that? She tried to shoot us and we don't even have her name. She could very well be a threat to the Second Mass."

"I still think we should give her a reason to trust us - she could tell us what we need to know. We don't know how long ago she had her harness removed or by who - she could help us fill in some puzzle pieces."

"We cannot trust her."

"I said that about Karen - maybe you should start listening to me."

"You better watch yourself Ben." I glared at my brother - we've been on bad terms a lot, but him leaving with Karen… that was the last straw. He practically suffocated me until I passed out - of course I know Karen was influencing what he was doing, but still. I find it hard to go against her - which is probably why they're using her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine - she's messing with your head. They, they're good at that - they know how stuff will effect you."

"She could still be attatched to the Skitters."

"She doesn't want to be here - how could she pose a threat? Speak of, how'd you even get her here Hal?"

"Well, after I killed the Skitters she got up and started yelling at me with some choice words. Then all of the sudden she got all stiff and she dropped to the ground like a I picked her up and started carrying her back."

"Were her uh, were her spikes glowing?"

"She had a turtleneck on - I didn't even know she had them then."

"So you brought an unconscious girl here-"

"No - she was still awake. She unfroze and then she started cussing at me - a sailor would have covered his ears."

"Well she obviously didn't want to go with you - why did you bring her?"

"I don't know. It was an impulse - she didn't influence me if that's what your suggesting."

"We can't rule out everything yet. Tom, what do you think?" I turned to see my Dad walk into the tent and set down his gun.

"I agree with Ben."

"What?"

"I agree with Ben. She's not our prisoner - she doesn't even want to be here. The least we can do is let her roam around, maybe she'll decide to stay."

"You'd let her go around the Second Mass by herself? Tom, that's crazy."

"And not what I was suggesting. She should have an escort to make sure she doesn't do anything to put herself or others in danger."

"Who do you suppose would do that?"

"It should be someone she's met before and someone who will report anything strange."

"Well I'm not doing it," I said. "She hates me. Practically lost her voice yelling cuss words at me."

"I can't imagine she'd like Maggie either, she kept her from leaving last week."

"So who?"

***OC POV***

"Your Dad's been visiting me - you know that right?" I played with the hem of my shirt, facing the barred window. Ben was guarding the door again - like every day this week. When did this kid sleep?

"Yeah, I know."

"Is he so interested in all kids with spikes or is it just me?"

"He's just concerned."

"He doesn't want a repeat of what happened with that Karen person."

"Yeah, he doesn't." I started to notice he had a strained speach pattern - pausing and using words like 'uh' a lot.

"What happened?"

"Karen was, uh, Hal's girlfriend before the invasion. She joined the second mass then got dragged off by some harnessed kids. They'd seen her a couple times - I never did until they found her in the woods de-harnessed with a bunch of other de-harnessed kids who were all dead."

"What did she look like?"

"She's about your height, has really blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's pretty thin but really strong."

"Like, human strong or crazy razor-back strong?"

"She was harnessed - she's got all the wierd stuff that comes with it."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget _that _stuff? Like how I can do this without breaking a sweat." I lifted the bed over my head with a single hand, putting it down just as easily. "Or the fact I can hear people talking on the other side of the camp. So are you going to stand there or let me out of here?"

"Actually, that's my job." Tom Mason said, stepping out of the dark hallway.

"So you're my new babysitter?"

"No - but that's one way to think of it. I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else. Or vice versa until we get to where we're going".

"No, you just want to make sure I'm not a threat to your precious Second Massachusetts."

"Maybe, but we do care about you here. We don't want you to get hurt - not everyone is accepting of people in your position."

"What position? The one where I have spikes in my back and people hate me for it?"

"Well, there are some people who do care. I'm going to take you to one of them right now. She's really nice, I think you'll like her." Tom unlocked the door, opening it wide. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Come on, time to meet your babysitter," he smiled, joking with me. I stood up, slowly making my over to the door. The trip was short, we were moving through the hallways quickly - I think Tom was trying to get me there as quickly as he could without people noticing me. "We're here." He knocked on the door, "Dr. Glass?"

"Tom?" A woman opened the door - I could see people on hospital beds, this must be the infirmary. The woman has long brown hair and warm brown eyes - she struck me as a very kind person. "Oh, is this the girl Hal found?"

"Yeah, that's me." As much as I wanted to be rude to her, I couldn't. I could tell she genuinely cared and wanted to help everyone she could.

"I'm Anne, what's your name?" She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'd rather not say," I said, taking her hand.

"It's okay - I understand that you wouldn't want to. I can imagine you wouldn't trust us very much. Tom, I've got to get back to work, so if you could…"

"Of course," he nodded and made his way down the hall.

"So how long have you two been a couple?"

"What?"

"You and Tom - I saw the way you looked at each other. How long have you two been a couple?"

"A while - his wife was killed in the invasion."

"And your husband was too?" She gave a slight nod, "There's not one person who hasn't lost someone yet." We walked into the room and I instantly noticed the smell of disinfectant and other medical stuff. "How can you stand the smell?"

"I've been a doctor quite a while - you get used to it. And it smells better than the puke of a three year old on your shoulder."

"I can't argue with that." I looked at all the people and felt sick - all of these people were injured due to some aliens deciding to take over our planet. "Who's that?" I pointed to a boy a few years older than myself.

"We don't know - we rescued him not too long ago. He was passed out in the woods when we found him - he hasn't woken up yet."

"He was harnessed."

"Yeah, we took it off him when whe got here." I looked at him - his eyes were covered by black hair and he had a sweet face.

"I know him. He was in my grade at my High School. He was a football player, one of the best - not that I understood anything about it. He was really tough, never passed out once during summer practice and Texas heat is killer. Literally - people died one summer from being in the heat too long."

"You're from Texas?"

"Yeah, I was at school when they came, we were dating at the time - we loved each other very much." I brushed hair out of his face, careful not to touch his skin. "The Skitters and Mechs rounded all the students into the gym and we were seperated - I don't know what happened to the teachers. I thought I heard gunshot but there was too much noise from everyone. I thought I was going to die and I prayed that I wouldn't. I made sure my flashdrive and IPhone were in my pockets - I had all my stories on them. I didn't want to lose them."

"You write?"

"Yeah, fanfiction. I had finished typing everything up that morning, which I'm glad for - my house is gone. Burned to the ground along with my stories and all my books. I loved to read and write - I would hide in my room all day just to do that. I used to sing, but I can't remember the last time I did. I have a feeling I don't sound to good now. I used to make people cry when I sang apparently - I don't think I was that good though. He thought I was the best singer in the world."

"Sing something."

"What?"

"Sing something, anything - maybe he'll wake up. I've seen patients recover from a coma just because someone talks to them."

"Ok." I cleared my throat and started a tune,"

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh." _I sang that last part seven times, like the song did and then stopped. I was surprised to find that my voice didn't crack once. I smiled - I had been worried about him after I was harnessed. My smiled faded as I remembered that day.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just the past coming back to haunt me."

"Can you tell me his name? This boy?"

"Yeah, his name is James. I don't remember his last name."

"Was he with you when you were harnessed?"

"No. After we were separated I never saw him - and I didn't have much control of my life any more. I remember everything about my time with skitters - everyone I killed and harnessed. How the aliens were like parents to us - they were incredibly kind. Despite everything that's happened, I'll feel remorse for killing them."

"It's fine - perfectly natural in my professional opinion. They were your family for a time."

"Seriously? You don't think I'm a… liability to the group because of that?"

"No. Pope and some others might, but I don't."

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded, then went around the room, checking on the patients. I continued to watch James, a small smile on my face. He was safe and de-harnessed - though he was in some sort of coma.

After about an hour, Lourdes came in. She was really sweet and came from the northern part of Mexico. She was a medical student before the invasion and seemed to really care about the people in here. I stayed by James the entire time, helping out when I could. I went and stood by the window, content in the silence. "Hey," Anne touched my shoulder, making me jump.

"Hey."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at your back."

"You mean my spikes."

"Yeah. I know it's kind of wierd but… "

"It's okay, I don't mind." I stared rolling up the back of my shirt as she talked.

"You know, Weaver told me you were… really mean and rude to put it lightly."

"Probably because I am. To them at least - I like you. You're not like everyone else."

"There are a lot of people here who do care. The Masons are some of those people."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Lourdes, will you come here for a second? Can you feel this?"

"Feel what?"

"How long ago were you de-harnessed?"

"About two weeks ago. I woke up in the forest, alone, and I didn't have a harness."

"So about a week before Hal found you. I heard you pulled guns from his pants."

"Yeah - mine. They must have fallen when he shot the Skitters and he picked them up. I found them near a dead guy about a day after I woke up de-harnessed."

"Tell me if this hurts, okay."

"Okay." I heard scraping and instantly knew what they were doing. "It won't work. I've tried - it's not going to come off." I pulled my shirt back down and faced them, "At first I thought it was some wierd disease - then I remembered some kids who had it practically everywhere on their bodies back with the Skitters."

"We did an autopsy on one once - it had been harnessed."

"The harness starts the process, it continues until you become one of them. I don't know what happens if the harness is taken off."

"What else can you tell us?"

"Nothing. Not right now at least. Can, can you leave me alone?"

"Sure," they left the room and I wandered around, singing a song I had heard on the radio.

"Alex? Alex, is that you?" I turned to see James sitting up, looking directly at me.

"James," I breathed his name, my legs faltering for a bit, then ran to him. "James!" I held his face in my hands, and he did the same to me as I kneeled to his level. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Were you singing?"

"Yeah, i was."

"I thought it was an angel, but then I realized it was too beautiful to be an angel and then I knew it was you." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You always did know how to flatter me." I looked at him, my eyes swimming with tears if joy. In an instant my happiness was shattered. We both froze, becoming very stiff. I knew my spikes were glowing when I saw James's were. In an instant our minds seemed to… open up to each other. I could feel what he was feeling - I saw what he was thinking, where he had been, who he was with.

"I can feel what you're feeling."

"Me too." We were both opened mouthed like fish, and both very scared. We had made some sort of connection through these spikes and I, _we _needed someone to break it. It felt much too… intimate for anyone. I could feel us both move in closer and soon our lips were touching. We were kissing, but it was light touches - not that of a couple. We kissed each other before, but this was different - forced by something else. "James, I'm scared."

"I am too." I heard the door open then slam shut.

"What the hell?" The voice was rough and I didn't recognize it in the moment - but I thanked whoever it was for breaking is out of our stupor. I saw James blackout and I shortly followed.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! Any and all suggestions are welcome! Also, tell me what you think will happen with James? Karen _is _still around (she's locked up in another one of the physc ward rooms) so that opens up possibilities. Tell me what you think! Hopefully the next update won't be too delayed - I've got Skitters and Mechs to kill! (I'm not kidding - there's an app for Falling Skies where you just kill those guys - it's awesome!)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Leap of Faith

**A/N: I've changed it to where Alex and James were Freshman in High School because I felt like it needed to be done. I'm assuming Ben was a Freshman too because I can't remember for the life of me if he was or if he was still in Middle School.**

**I don't pretend to know a lot about genetics or chemicals. I'm going off what I know - which isn't much - and what I guess. Very little research has gone into this because I don't want Alex to know a lot about that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies or any of the songs I could possibly put in here.**

***Alex POV***

I slowly opened my eyes, and I realized I was in my 'secure' room in the physc ward. I looked around, then jumped at the sight of Hal sitting outside the room. "God Hal, you scared me."

"Is it Hal now? I thought you liked calling me Mason." I was still recovering from my scare, so I didn't bother coming up with a snappy remark. "Okay, don't answer me. I've got some questions, just nod yes or no to answer." I nodded, not bothering to even fight. I just felt too tired to do much. "Okay, first question - do you know that boy you were kissing?" A nod. "Was he with you when you were harnessed?" A shook my head no, but I almost wish he was. Some support would have been nice. "Were you ever in contact with him while you were harnessed?"

"No," I coughed. "No, he was my, my boyfriend before the aliens came. We were separated that day at school."

"What grade were you in?"

"We were freshman in High School. Now would you stop talking, I have a headache."

"Hal, what are you doing?"

"It's none of your concern Ben."

"Where's James?"

"Who?"

"James - the boy I was with. Where is he?"

"He's in the room next to you - on the left."

"Ben, she didn't need to know that."

"James, are you there?" I asked through the window in the wall.

"I'm here," his voice wasn't strong -but he was okay.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us. Not the Masons and Dr. Glass or Lourdes at least." Hal and Ben could hear me just fine - I had just given them my expectation of them.

"The Masons… I've heard about them."

"They're good people. Tom and his three sons all made it without dying. Not his wife though. Are you okay? Why haven't you come to the window? James?" I heard his door open, and all three of us turned our head in the general direction of his room. Apparently the Masons were interested in what was happening. "James, what's wrong?" I looked over at the Masons - they were watching me intently now. "What's going on?" Hal shook his head and both looked at me with different expressions. Dr. Glass appeared at the window and told the two to leave. Niether of them did.

"Alex, can you come to the window?"

"What's wrong with James?"

"Nothing, he's just very weak - I gave himhaines medicine to help is all."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine Alex."

"Alex, is that your name?" Hal asked, looking at me with uncertainty on his face.

"What's it to you Mason?"

"And that's where the girl I met went. Are you bipolar or something?"

"No - I just treat people I like differently than those I don't. I'm afraid you'll have to work to make it worth my time to even speak to you."

"Hey, don't talk to my brother like that." I turned to assault Ben verbally but all I managed was a death glare. If looks could kill though, both Ben and I would be dead a million times over.

"Hal, would you go get Captain Weaver and your Dad?"

"Sure Dr. Glass." He had no problem walking away from the situation and I was glad.

"I'm going to bring James in here if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Ben and I hadn't stopped glaring at each other yet and I was waiting for him to give out.

"Alex?"

"Yes Doctor Glass?"

"Don't kill Ben."

"I make no promises." She chuckled and Ben and I continued glaring at each other. Then his expression changed suddenly and he cocked his head to the side like a curious dog. It startled me and I stopped glaring at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"You're glowing."

"You are too." I saw his spikes glow and I was happy we weren't connecting like I had with James when he woke up.

"Hey Alex," I felt James' arms envelop me in a warm hug. I returned the hug and I saw he was glowing as well. "Oh good, I'm not the only one who's turning into a glowing smurf." It should've been funny, but I couldn't find the humor in it. "That sounded funnier in my head."

When Tom and Weaver finally got to my room, I was relaxed and sitting in James' lap while he gave me a back massage. I was almost asleep so James shook me lightly to wake me up. "Hm? Oh, you're here." I sat up a straight and James wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what's your particular reason for being here besides having Mason here fetch you?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions is all."

"Of course Tom. Just a small interrogation. Well, get on with it before I fall asleep."

"Alex, don't be rude," He whispered in my ear and I sighed, James was always trying to be a mediator.

"James…"

"They didn't have to let us stay, be polite."

"I didn't want to come here - I was quite literally carried here by the oldest Mason kid."

"Well, if he hadn't then we wouldn't have found each other."

"That doesn't mean I have to be nice to him."

"Excuse me," Weaver said.

"Sorry, I was just telling her to _be nice_." I rolled my eyes and laid back against James' back.

"Well, first off, how do you two know each other?"

"We were dating when the aliens attacked. We were separated by the Skitters and we haven't seen each other since." James answered him calmly and I decided he could take all the questions.

"What can you remember from your time with the Skitters?"

"I don't remember much, just that they took good care of us and we worked really hard. Everything else is hazy at best. What do you remember Alex? Maybe it'll give me an idea of what happened."

"I remember everything - bit some of it's hazy or strangely absent. Near the last few months of my time harnessed, that I was with these large… things. The Overlords. They tried to get inside my head and this girl was there, their mouth piece. I fought them as much as I could, even after they got inside my head. That girl, she messed with my mind. She's not human anymore - she may look it, but she's not."

"What else do you remember from the ship," Weaver asked, giving a sideway glance to Tom breifly.

"They had a bunch of adults on the ship - they were torturing them. I remember one man in particular, always asking about his son - he fought the hardest. The voice seems familiar now, but I never saw him. They released all of them and then for the next three months everyone was very agitated - especially the Overlords. I was paired with this Skitter who had a red eye and he smuggled me off the ship. Next thing I know I hear mechs and more Skitters and I black out. When I wake up I'm in the forest, alone, and I had no harness."

"You met the Skitter with a red eye?" Ben looked very intrigued.

"Yeah," I ran my hand through my hair, something I did when I was uncomfortable or nurvous.

"What's he tell you?"

"Something about the Skitter rebellion. The Overlords were really freaked out about it, trying to figure out who was the leader."

"Hal."

"Yes Captain Weaver?"

"Go get Karen."

"Why would you want Karen in here?"

"Just do it."

"Yes sir." A few seconds later I heard Hal returning with someone else that I assumed was Karen. When she got in the room I saw some extra security guarding the door. This was the girl everyone was so freaked out about? I looked her over, nothing too interesting. Except for the fact I knew her.

"Hello Alexandra, it's nice to see you again."

"It's Alex. Now go back to the hell hole you came from. I'm sure the aliens are missing their pet." She look offended and angry.

"If only you had let them take control. It's so pleasant - you're connected to them in a way no human could imagine. You remember don't you - they take care of us, they're better than humans."

"Well I guess I'm not too great."

"No, you're better. So much better. You serve a higher purpose. You need to come home, where you're appreciated. Not locked up like an animal."

"Get her out. Please, get her out."

"Alexandra, you can't fight them forever." James held me as she was pulled out of the room. "Hello Ben."

"Get the hell away from me."

"Alex, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, but I don't believe you."

"I'm gonna stand up."

"Okay." I got out of James' lap and stood in a corner, trying to isolate myself and hopefully fade into the wall.

"I'm sorry about that,"

"It's fine Tom. None of you knew what would happen and I didn't know who Karen was until I saw her."

"Are you alright?" I looked at Ben, why would he care? "I know how it feels." I nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just shocked me. I haven't dealt with that for two weeks, my mind wasn't ready for it again. I got used to it on the ship and I could fight it, but she was slowly worming her way into my head. If I was still on the ship I wouldn't have much longer before I became… "

"A vegetable?" I gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a pretty accurate discription for most of them. But I'd probably become something like Karen. I'm really smart, not genius smart, but still. They wouldn't want to waste me - I've got a way of seeing both sides of a story and understanding people's motivations and thought processes. I would probably be helping them to wipe out the rest of the human race once I ran out of fight."

"Well, we're glad that you're here now. As is the rest of the human race apparently."

"I'm not trying to brag, but It's the truth. I could here them discussing their plans for me sometimes. I'm glad I'm away from them, but I can imagine they're looking for me."

"Alex, you are insane."

"Maybe," I smiled," but I wouldn't have survived so long if I wasn't."

"So what happened to you before the ship?"

"I was harnessed and paired with a Skitter and some other kids. She was very kind, more motherly than most of them. But still a Skitter. I remember we were somewhere in Texas still, looking for survivors. I knew what I was supposed to do, what I would do, and I wasn't fighting. I couldn't -something about the harness and how you're treated makes you like your situation as a slave. We came across a family - a mother, father, and two small children." I paused for a second so I could continue.

"Alex? Who were they?"

"As we got closer I never realized I knew these people. But it was my family. My parents and twin younger brothers - both five years old. I wasn't in control of my body or mind, we, we all had guns."

"Oh my god. Alex, I'm so sorry."

"At the time, I didn't even know who it was, only after I woke up in forest did I comprehend everything. On the ship, the red eyed Skitter helped me regain control until I was fully aware of everything and I could control myself to an extent. I was never fully in control of myself." There was a silence, everyone was trying to soak in what I said.

"What did Karen mean? She said you couldn't fight them forever."

"I'm in full control of myself, but the connection never goes away unless the spikes in your spine do. Sometimes I can hear different things - the Skitters are most frequent - they love us in their way. They want all of us back, everyone who was harnessed. It's like we're their children - they'll do most anything to keep us."

"And the Overlords?"

"They don't have a maternal bone in their body. They get what they want no matter the cost."

"What do they want?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they like turning different things into bio-weapons. The Skitter, the Mechs, the harnesses, and a lot of other stuff."

"The harnesses? Those are weapons?" Hal looked at me like I was crazy

"No, but they give a nasty bite, don't they Captain Weaver?" Everyone became uncomfortable, I shouldn't know that. "You're limping and I heard Doctor Glass talking about it to you a few days ago. Besides, I've seen other adults bitten by it - it's not pretty. The harnesses are strange, they scare the crap out of you before you have it on you."

"You don't have to describe that if you don't want to," Tom said. He seemed to be trying to be a father figure for me. I was glad for it as much as it annoyed me.

"I want to, this is kind of therapeutic for me."

"Okay, go ahead then."

"I don't know if you've seen those places-"

"We have."

"Well then you know the horror of it. But imagine for a second you're the one strapped to a table with a Skitter holding down your head, but they're also comforting you. You're horrified and you think you'll die from fright. Then you hear this _thing _come down a shute. It feels like a nightmare and you make yourself believe it is. Then you feel the weight of the thing on your back, it crawls up and you feel a sharp pain at the base of your neck. Then all you feel is peace - you barely notice the rest of the needle-like spikes enter your back. You can understand the Skitters, all the harnessed kids, and everything else that's not from Earth But you don't have control anymore, not really. It's like they've taken over but given you just enough freedom to comunticate."

"That's… extremly disturbing."

"Well, it's what I lived through. Once you're under their control, it's not that bad. Not in the moment at least - you look back without the harness and it's horrible."

"Well, that's depressing. Any other questions?" James looked a bit freaked out and Tom seemed to pick up on that.

"No, not right now."

"James, I'm going to take you back to your room now."

"Okay Dr. Glass." Everyone left the room, and I moved to my bed, making it nice and neat. I turned aroundfind see Ben at the window to my room watching me intently.

"Oh, God. You scared me. What do you want?"

"I'm guarding the room like I'm supposed to."

"Then I'm going to sleep."

***Alex POV***

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I figure that helping you will help a lot of others. If we can figure out how to reverse this then we can save a lot of kids." I was sitting on my bed in the physc ward while Doctor Glass did different things with the rough skin on my back. I had a lot more than Ben apparently - some spots stretched four inches from my spikes.

"Okay, tell me if you feel this." First we were trying to see what would pierce the tough skin and found that a scalpel would do the job just fine, but it was harder around the spikes - where the skin was the toughest. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Right now we're trying to figure out if there were any nerve endings - we'd yet to find any. Well, any I could feel anyways. "So what do you think is causing the… stuff."

"I'm not sure, but I think the harness was releasing a chemical, hormone, or something similar that triggers that skin to grow."

"So if you can stop the release of whatever it is… "

"The process will stop. But we don't know where it's coming from - I'd assume the spikes but if they are… "

"Removing the spikes kills the kid. So we're stuck." I rubbed my temples, fighting the overwhelming emotions. "I don't think it's a chemical - I think it could be something like a virus. The human body would probably see it like that, which is why it takes do long for it to take hold."

"That's very possible."

"That thing you did for Captain Weaver - heating his core temperature up to whatever degree it was. If it's a virus or bacteria then I think that could work."

"If it is a virus or bacteria of some sort it probably could. I just wish I knew more about the process."

"Ouch, watch where you stick the pointy objects."

"Well, the normal skin around the rough patches seems perfectly fine - not even a little bit tough."

"But the rest of it is crusty skitter skin."

"Unfortunately yes." I heard a knock on the door and watched as Tom entered the room.

"Doctor Glass?"

"Hey Hal, what is it?"

"James is asking for you."

"Okay - I'll see you later Alex. I want to keep a close eye on that." I unconciously put a hand to my thigh - where my jeans were ripped.

"Okay." Doctor Glass packed up and left the room - I knew I would be able to listen in on the conversation between Doctor Glass and James but decided not to. It wasn't my business anyways.

"Hey." Hal came and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Hey Hal."

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"While I was on my own I didn't realize there were Skitters in the area. I wasn't being to careful and they started to close in on me. I ran as fast as I could and tripped several times before they caught up with me. That's when you found me. Apparently I cut up my knees pretty bad but they aren't too bad. I wouldn't have been caught if I hadn't been caught with a knife by some guy who had a personal vendetta against harnessed children two days after I woke up."

"And you never told anyone?"

"I thought it was fine - turns out the damn thing could be infected. If it is then I'll be off my feet for quite a while - and it's bad enough being confined in here whenever Anne can't be my chaperone. I love her, but I can't stand the smell of disenfectant - or any other hospital smell. Which is pretty ironic because now I'm stuck in one. I just want to get outside - breathe some fresh air you know?"

"Yeah - I know. I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You hated everyone on sight except Doctor Glass when you came here. What changed?"

"I've got trust issues - not like a disorder, but I've never trusted easily. I didn't want to get hurt after the first guy I ever _really _liked had to move away. I built up a really strong wall and very few people could wiggle their way through. I guess the Skitters couldn't take that away from me. As much as I want to despise you for killing those Skitters for me - I have a feeling if you hadn't been there I'd be back on the ship with a harness on my back planning how to destroy you guys. So, thank you."

"I was just doing the right thing."

"Well, most people wouldn't. I guess I never expected you guys to be so… caring? Involved? I don't know - concerned about me. I'm a girl from Texas who was the ultimate bookworm until the invasion. Now I'm a freak with spikes on her back that glow."

"You're not a freak."

"Yes I am - I've always been one. I'd be the girl who, had she gone to collage, would have sat in the library 24/7 just to read her favorite novels without any distraction while the party of the semester was going on not two streets down. Plus, I can do some wierd stuff with my voice."

"Like what?"

"I'm a ventriloquist - and I can make my voice come from anywhere I want or sound like most anything."

"Show me."

"Maybe another day. But yeah - you don't need to tell me I'm not a freak. I'm fine with it." I patted his leg and stood up. "You should get going - Maggie's looking for you."

"How do you-"

"Hal! Where are you?" I smiled smugly and he sighed."

"That's really creepy."

"No - that's me using my ears. Now go get yourself snogged within an inch of your life by Maggie before she kills you for bot answering her."

"You're not British."

"Nope - 'snogged' is just more fun to say than 'kissed'." I laughed as he rolled his eyes and ran down the ball calling out Maggie's name. I turned my back to the wall and rolled my eyes. "Ben, will you stop staring at me and spit it out."

"You know you never answered his question right?"

"Of course - he'll figure it out at some point. Not anytime soon though - he's a bit busy."

"So you honestly remember everything?"

"Most of it is fuzzy and some details are missing and the like but yes. I remember everything. And I'd rather not talk about it."

"I remember too - not a whole lot, but enough. The… the peace that you had. The contentment. It was so horrible, but we never realized it."

"Whatever you experience you had - try to imagine that control over you tenfold. Then you can only begin to imagine how it feels to be paired with an Overlord. The one I was paired with was the one Karen was… is paired with. We'd talk - kinda. We'd talk through that telepathic radio connection type thing. That's when she'd try to get me to stop fighting and just surrender. I wanted to so bad sometimes - allow them that wonderful control over me. Then I'd remember and I'd resist even more. I was failing though - I'd have given in at some point. We all have a breaking point."

"The Overlords - do you know what they want?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you. Or anyone else. Like how you can't tell anyone you still hear their frequency. Do you understand that this would put everyone in danger? You'll figure it out soon enough."

"What? Did you hear that?"

"Karen's escaped."

A**/N: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn. Honestly, I hadn't planned her getting out, but I wanted a particular set of events to come to pass and Karen had to get away for it to happen. Review please! A Skitter dies for every review!**


	4. Molon Labe

A Leap of Faith

Chapter 4: Molon Labe

**A/N: Spoilers for Molon Labe will be in here - you have been warned. I'm using lines directly from the episode, some have been changed to fit the situation. I had to interpret this the best I could as I did it by ear. Also, some Ben/Alex bonding time! I feel that I need their relationship to really evolve - I don't want it to be the 'they find each other attractive and they make out' scenario. It's already on a good start - she doesn't despise the Masons or Captain Weaver anymore(not that she ever did).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies.**

***Alex POV***

There was a loud crash and Hal, Anne, James, Maggie, and Tom all rushed down to my door. "What the hell happened?"

"Karen's escaped. We've got to get her back before she causes any more damage."

"Hal get Dai and James tell Captain Weaver. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"I'm going."

"No you're not - for all intents and purposes you're-"

"A prisioner? Yeah, well, we don't have time to be picky and I'll be able to find her. She'll respond to me. If I can distract her long enough you can take her down. Just give me a gun."

"I'm going Dad."

"Ben-"

"I know what she'll do - It won't be like last time."

"No it won't, because you're staying here. And so are you Alex."

"No, I'm going." Ben ran out of the room."

"I can catch up to him. Slow them both down and you can get both of them back."

"Tom, Alex has a point. She can catch up to Karen and slow her down enough do that you can go in and grab her. Along with Ben."

"Anne, she's not even a civilian."

"But she's your best shot."

"Maggie, get her a gun."

"If you happen to know where my silver pistols are, those would be great." Maggie walked off and I was itching from the adrenaline in my system.

"Where'd you get those anyway," Hal asked.

"From a dead guy - figured he wouldn't need 'em anymore." Maggie tossed me my guns and I slipped them in my jeans. "I'm going ahead - catch up as quick as you can." I ran out of my little cell and quickly found my way outside. I let myself listen to the Skitters - finding Karen and Ben quickly through the radio signals. She was standing at the edge of a clearing - small hills were infront of us. I hid in the bushes to watch and slow them down if neccissary. A Skitter appeared in the hill.

"Hello Ben."

"Those aren't rebels."

"No, they're not. They're with us." A Mech became visable along with a very specific Overlord. "It's as you predicted - he's been in contact with the rebel leaders."

"You're wasting your time, I won't say anything." A Skitter had put a harness back on her, and she was holding one of the creatures, it's shrieks piercing through the night. A Skitter grabbed Ben and held him in place - I aimed my gun at it and prepared myself to shoot if I needed to.

"Come on Ben, don't be like this. Don't you remember how it felt being connected, completely, fully. There's so much I want to show you, teach you." She was so close that her lips were practically touching his face, the harness creature extremly near his chest. "We're going to do things together you can't even begin to imagine." I was frozen as the Overlord tried to get inside my head. I could feel it doing the same to Ben - they know I'm here. I pulled the trigger and the harness creature was was blown out of Karen's hands while the Skitter holding Ben was killed by someone else.

"Ben, get down!" He unfroze and dove behind some bushes while everyone opened fire on the aliens - not succeeding in hiting anything as the hidden Mechs did the same. I watched as Tom pointed his gun at the Overlords head as it attempted to escape and the Mechs stopped firing.

"All the Mechs are standing down."

"What the hell?"

"They don't want to risk it getting hit."

"He's too important," as I said this, I could still feel the Overlord trying to get inside my head.

"I guess you're coming with us."

"Captain you're gonna wanna see this. What the hell are you doing outs bed?"

"The next person to ask me that is gonna get knocked upside the head with this cane."

"Noted."

"I'm glad to see you're back but what about Karen?"

"Well she slipped away but I brought you something else."

"Woah. I understand the objective was to recover Karen and instead I got a fish-head?"

"I had no choice this may be our ticket out of here."

"Tom we need to get on the road to Cherlston now that was the order."

"There's a little change of plans, we'll take him to Charelston they're gonna love him in Charelston but we've may have bigger problems." Mech fire started and most fighters ran to the barricade.

"Anothony, Dai, lock that big bastard up in the phsyc ward. Tom, Hector, come with me." I followed being Weaver and we all started shooting.

"They must hung over, they can't hit crap!"

"They don't want to risk hitting their Overlord!"

"Hold you fire! Conserve your ammo!" I saw Tom and Weaver talk and Tom ran off. We kept fighting the Mechs without much luck. After a few minutes we heard an explosion from the hospital and the Mechs stopped firing. Not long after Tom came back."They back off after the explosion, whatever you did back there, that seems to have settled them down."

"I hope so." Tom and Weaver continued to talk until Karen interrupted.

"Tom Mason! Tom are you there?" I turned to see several fighters up against a barricade while Karen stood in the middle of the road with a white flag… shirt of peace.

"What do you want Karen?"

"Things have spun a little bit out of control here Tom. Let's all take a deep breath and talk this out."

"Start talking."

"Your prisoner, my master, turn him loose and you're all free to leave."

"And if we don't?"

"Things can only get worse Tom and nobody wants that to happen." After a second or two, Tom and Hal went out to meet with Karen and I turned around and walked off with James staying behind. I didn't feel like listening to anymore conversations.

"Oh, does the razorback have a problem?" The voice came from a guy on a truck with shoulder length, scraggly brown hair with lots of tattoos. "That fish-heads calling you back to the mothership to make it some alien cake?"

"Go to hell."

"Sure, I'll make sure to say hello for ya when I get there. Let's see we've what? Sexy freedom fighter? Nah, I've used that one already. Oh I know - hot skitter babe."

"Shut up and go to hell. How about I give you _my _first impressions. You're an ex-convict by the name of Pope who needs someone to put him in his place. You need a bath desperately and have no sense of personal hygenie. I'll call you idiot jail boy - you might be able to make bombs, but if you're stupid enough to get yourself in jail for more than twenty-four hours you're an idiot."

"Ooh, you've got spunk."

And you've got really bad b-o. Ever heard of a shower, or a bath? Or at least a stream? If you haven't I'll gladly dump you in the next one I see."

"Kid, I suggest you leave me the hell alone."

"Why? I'm supposed to be afraid of big bad Pope? Try having an alien Overlord in your mind. They've conquored entire planets without blinking and they've collected some scary shit along the way. I'm not going to be afraid of some jailbird who looks out for no one but himself."

"You know, I wouldn't mind having you around if you could shoot."

"You don't think I can shoot?"

"Uh, _no_. You're what? Twelve?"

"Fourteen. Watch that tree." I aimed my gun at a slim tree a while away and the bullet hit dead center. "I'm from Texas - guns are a part of our culture most of the time."

"If you're from Texas, where's that stupid accent?"

"Most Texans don't have a country accent Pope. I suppose you think all Texans are cowboys or cowgirls and we ride our horses everywhere."

"Well, yeah."

"I've got news for you - Texas isn't the Wild West. The most wild it gets in most places is a dog getting lose or a bobcat being seen in a field. Someone might have gotten a sunburn or died in a car from the summer heat. So don't assume you know anything at all unless you are one hundred percent positive." I saw Hal, Tom, and Weaver walking toward the hospital and I followed them, leaving Pope to do whatever he was doing.

"She said she was acting of her own free will. Why the hell would she do that?"

"Why but it doesn't matter, what matters is that she's got us boxed in tight. And we couldn't trust her to keep a deal even if we made one."

"We need to figure a way out of this."

"Tector, we need to pick up on the alien's positions, pick out a recon team."

"Yes sir." Tector grabbed Boon and they started talking. I kept my distance behind Tom, Hal, and Weaver - I wanted to know where they were going."

"GTO's fixed Captain."

"Good work Jamil, Hal as soon as we're done here I want you and Maggie to check out that old access tunnel we found in the east wing, see if it comes out beyond the alien position."

"But if we go through that tunnel we'll have to leave our vehicles and most of our gear behind."

"Beats dying in here."

"Still we got to think up something better than that," Tom said. "Captain have you seen Anne and Matt?"

"Oh yeah, they went to commandeer supplies from the basement in the west wing."

"I'd sure feel better if they were inside out perimeter."

"Ah, I need you up here Jamil can do that. Come on people, let's move." As I continued watching, I noticed Hal going down a hall and he started talking with Ben. I tried to tune it out as best I could, but I couldn't stop listening after he mentioned the rebels.

"…They tried to kill the rebel leader and they were bound to come after me sooner or later I knew that." Tom joined them as Hal spoke.

"Hey, cut yourself some slack, we'll get through this." Hal left, leaving Tom and Ben alone.

"If we do then I'm going to have to leave the Second Mass." After that they were yelling at each other and I could really hear what they were saying unless I stopped resisting the ability I had to have crazy super-human hearing. They started to calm down. "Fifteen year olds fought in the American Revolution, why can't I?"

"Because you're my son!"

"That's exactly why I have to do this. The other reason's down there."

"The Overlord?"

"When he was near me in the woods he tried to worm his way through the spikes in my back, get inside my head."

"To find out what you know - did he get anything?"

"No. But I don't know how much longer I would have been able to hold him out. Dad, he's scared. This… rebellion terrifies him."

"Keep your distance then." Tom walked off, leaving Ben standing there alone.

"Hey Ben."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. Ben, you can't blame yourself for these people being targeted-"

"They'll be safer when I'm gone."

"No, they won't be. It doesn't matter how much information on the rebels they get - they won't find them. They'll kill you as soon as you've given them the information."

"And I know that, which I why when that happens, I can't be around."

"You want to soften the blow." He gave a small nod. "That won't work you know. Your Dad will just go get himself killed trying to get revenge - along with Hal and Matt. Dying is not an option for you - no matter who you're with. Which is why I'm coming."

"What?"

"If or when you leave, I'm coming with you. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"You've got to be here - you can't come."

"Why would I stay? I've been a prisoner this entire time, I've finally gotten my guns back, and no one here could give a flying fadoodle about my well being besides your family."

"You have James."

"No I don't. Not really. He'll be just like he was before soon - his spikes are going away. Mine aren't, and I've changed too much. I don't want him to know the new me - I'd rather him cling to memories of the person I was."

"Who were you? Before the attacks?"

"Before the aliens… wouldn't I give everything for that life back. I was a bookworm - I spent every waking moment I wadn't at school in my room reading, writing, singing, or acting. I was, in my mind, anti-social. Given the choice between an awesome party with strangers or a new book or story idea I would choose my home in a heartbeat. I literally argued with my parents about going to my 8th grade formal because they were forcing me to go. I didn't like large social gatherings at all. I got claustriphobic when I was surrounded by people and I always felt I wasn't totally human. Suffice to say my friends were all crazy theater nuts and we were the freaks of the school - but my best friend was one of the most popular people ever. But I loved her to death - she was my best friend in the entire world - nothing like the typical popular person. She sat with me and our other friends at lunch despite what anyone else thought."

"She sounds like a pretty cool girl."

"Yeah - she was. We were with the same Skitter before the Overlords saw my potential and took me away."

"You sound kinda like me before everything. I was a huge Potter fan - I was halfway through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with my dad when they came. Once I even went to Hal and said I wished I was nearsighted so I could have glasses like Harry."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was a geek."

"Maybe, but be glad your middle school didn't have a Harry Potter day when the movie came out. You woukd have thought our school was Hogwarts." We both laughed and as it died down I felt the mood become serious again. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you answer something for me? It's been eating at me since I came here."

"What?"

"While I was with the Overlords, there were adults on the ship for three months. One of the men never stopped asking about his son. I think that was your dad."

"He got on because of me - Captain Weaver wouldn't say anything else to me."

"I thought so - I've been thinking about it for a while. He really cares about you, you know that? If leaving the Second Mass kept you and your brothers safe he'd do it in a heartbeat. He's not going to let go of you anytime soon if he can help it. He'll protect you guys if it kills him." We sat in silence for a while as he soaked everything in.

"Can you answer something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you really think James will just move on?"

"I know he will."

"How?" I swallowed, not wanting to relive the past.

"I caught him playing tonsil hockey with another girl a few days before the attacks. I've played innocent - I keep hoping he'll tell me about it, but I know he won't. I'm planning on breaking up with him the next time I see him - I don't feel like being dumped anytime soon."

"Has he cheated on you before?"

"Yes, only once - I think. But he told me before I found out. I should have known he'd do it again."

"You two, come with me." Captain Weaver rushed by and Ben and I followed behind him quickly. Something was very wrong.

"Damn Skitters, first Harnesses, eyeball worms, now these. What'll the bastards hit us with next?"

"It's a tough mother, had to hit it about fifteen times to kill it."

"Alright, we can't let these Crawlies get past our defenses. Hal, Maggie, get our construction boys to seal off every vent, all access to the basement, every drain…"

"Captain, Anne and Matt are still down in the basement with Lourdes."

"No, Jamil went to get them, they'll be back by now."

"Captain, I figured you might need help killing these things," Pope appeared and my mood instantly worsened.

"Did you see Anne or Lourdes upstairs?"

"No."

"Ben, Alex, you're with me."

"Mind of I tag along professor? I'll follow your lead, you have my word." Tom said something and we raced down the hall to head to the basement. As we came down some steps on our way we heard movement in a vent. Pope aimed his gun at the opening, ready to shoot the Crawlies.

"Let's give these critters something to think about." At the sound out of the gun clicking a small voice wispered from inside the vent.

"Matt!" Pope immediately pulled up his weapon and Matt was pulled out of the vent,

"They're after me, the Crawlies are after me!"

"Where are Anne and Lourdes?"

"In the Blood Lab!"

"Alright, get him upstairs," Hal said to Ben and I. Pope opened fire into the vent as we went back upstairs with Matt.

"So you're Matt?"

"Uh, yeah. My Dad is"

"Mr. Mason, I know. He's been real nice to me, just like everyone else I've met here. Well, except for Pope."

"Don't take it personally," Ben said," He hates everyone. Especially-"

"You don't need to finish that sentence. So Matt, your brother Hal is _really _brave. He rescued me from some Skitters And brought me here."

"That's nothing - he's old. I got to help kill two Skitters once! Dad was mad though."

"Well, were you in danger at any point?"

"I had two Skitters chasing me, but they weren't going to hurt me. Tector and Boon killed them."

"They could have missed."

"But they didn't!"

"They could have though. What you did was very brave, but it wasn't very smart. Your dad might have lost you - you could have been killed or the Skitters might have harnessed you."

"I… I almost was. Later, I mean. I went with Captain Weaver's daughter, Jeane, and her boyfriend to rescue some of their friends. It didn't work out very well."

"Well, you're here now - spike free. That's something to be happy about. And your dad will be back with Anne, Lourdes and Jamil in no time."

"Jamil isn't coming back."

"What do you mean? He's dead?" Matt gave a small nod.

"We found him in the basement, he had a lot of blood on him. We were going to bring him back upstairs so Doctor Glass could help him. But… " He rushed up to me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay Matt," I said, hugging him back. "You don't have to continue. Do you want to ask me a few questions?" He looked up at me and nodded. "Okay, what's your first question?"

"Where's your family?"

"Well, uh. You wouldn't have seen them. We lived in Texas - I'm not sure how I came to be… where ever we are."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I didn't. You're smart kid." He beamed with pride at my compliment.

"So where are they?" I tried to think of a way to not freak this kid out. I couldn't find one. So I settled on a truthful answer.

"They're not coming back - a Skitter found them. My two little brothers and my parents."

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay - it was a long time ago. But I still miss them."

"Well, your brothers could still be alive. They might have been harnessed."

"Maybe. I don't know though. If they are, they're probably still in Texas. I don't know if it would be better for them to be harnessed or dead if that's the case."

"Well, if they're harnessed, there's still a chance you can get them back."

"Yeah, there is Matt." I smiled at him and recieved a large grin back from him. I was never a fan of little children - but I definately liked Matt.

A few minutes after we got out of the basement completely, Tom, Anne, Lourdes, and Pope came running out of the door. "Seal that door!"

"It's only a matter of time before they eat their way through Cap."

"What about Boon's patrol?"

"They didn't make it. Where's Jamil?"

"He didn't make it either." It was suddenly very quiet and Captain Weaver had a look on his face that could only be described as sorrow.

"Lourdes, I'm sorry." Lourdes ran down the hall and I could hear her quiet sobs as Anne ran after her. Tom moved like he was going somewhere and Captain Weaver spoke up.

"Where you going?"

"To pay a visit to our honored guest."

"Dad!" Ben ran after him and I followed quickly behind him, not wanting either of them to get hurt. I heard Weaver order Hal, Tector and Maggie to do something as we moved to where the Overlord was being kept.

"Open it now!" Tom walked in and aimed his gun at the Overlord, yelling something I didn't fully comprehend. The Overlord sat for a second, then stood up, breaking it's chains with ease.

"At last we have the chance to speak again Proffesor Mason, I've been looking forward to it."

"Ben?" BenMs spikes were glowing and in a second I knew the Overlord had gotten into his mind and was taking control of him.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you."

"What do you want!"

"Peace."

"I didn't think your kind had a sense of humor. How does genocide equal peace?"

"Tom, if we had come here to commit genocide every one of you would be dead. We have no interest in inilating your people. Think of it as a correction."

"A correction?"

"Yes. Your planet, like so many we've been to is, to put it bluntly, spiraling out of control. You fight to the death over dwindling resources while your population continues to-"

"We don't need your help solving our problems thank you."

"Of course. Once our task here has been completed we will move on from your-"

"What task? Why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern. But disrupting our operations and continuing to obstruct the inevitable will only result in more pain and suffering."

"Except we aren't alone anymore in resisting your occupation." The Overlord paused, and he seemed uncomfortable. It took him a while to reply through Ben.

"Are you referring to the so-called rebbellion?"

"I am. And they scare the hell out of you don't they?"

"We will defeat them."

"Perhaps, but you haven't even managed to defeat us yet and we will continue to bleed you every single day that you're here."

"You don't have the strength. The fanatical will to prevail against us. You are weak. Crippled by sentiment. Case and point." Ben's spikes stopped glowing and he fell to the floor. His nose was bleeding and it looked like he was having a seizure. The Overlord was killing Ben. I looked at the alien with hatred in my eyes and he seemed to be laughing at me. I could feel him trying to worm his way into my head and I focused on fighting back. He seemed surprised at my force and gave up to focus on killing Ben.

"Stop it. Please!" For a few moments nothing happened. Then Ben stopped gasping for air and I could see the Overlord take control again by the way his eyes seemed to harden.

"Sentiment. Weakness. You are in over your head Tom Mason. Now release me before it's too late."

"Okay. Alright. I understand now." Tom immediately pulled out his handgun and shot the Overlord in his neck. He dropped to the floor, gasping, while Ben was released. Even as the Overlord lay dying, he was still trying to reach out to me. He was trying to make surrender look seductive. He bombarded me with memories of how I was treated on the ship. How he, the Skitters, and other harnessed children were my family. But I pushed him back with memories of horrible things I witnessed onboard and he stopped trying to focus on himself.

While Tom stood outside the room where the Overlord was, Ben and I stood inside. He looked at me warily while I watched the Overlord. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What he'd do?"

"No. But I know what you felt. When I started resisting him he did that to me on more than one occasion. He'd stop once I gave in and let him have a little control. I'd resist again and it would happen again. I came to the conclusion that I didn't mind dying and he stopped - he wanted me alive."

"Could you have helped me?"

"No. Even if I could have I wouldn't. It was your father's battle - and I must say it went quite well. I certainly hope he dies." I saw him nod in my peripherial vision and he went outside, standing against the door frame. Karen and Hal stopped outside the room and continued talking.

"I knew exactly where to our the bodies of the de-harnessed kids so that you and Maggie would find me. I knew every word and gesture to get the desired response out of you and Ben - right up until he ran away with me."

"Well, I guess you've got everything figured out then. Move."

"Ben, I'm glad you're okay. I know this has been quite an ordeal for you, but it had to happen. I hope you can understand that- something's happened to him. What've you done?" Karen ran in the room, past me, and put her hands around the Overlord's head. "I'm here with you."

"Dr. Glass did what she could to stop the bleeding. I don't know much about his physiology but I don't think he's going I last much longer." Karen suddenly looked at Tom with hatred and rage, and ran to attack him - screeching. She sounded like an angry parrot in my opinion - it would have been humorous if not for the situation. Ben grabbed her and held her back, holding her in a choke-hold so she couldn't get away. "You ready to listen? Good. 'Cause you can still save him."

"How?"

"See this? It's plastic explosive - there's enough on site to blow up this entire floor. It's connected to a detinator controlled by two of our guys. One of them's Pope, and I believe you remember him. And he'll have no problem blowing you and your master straight to hell."

"If he does our airstrike will kill you all."

"And your Overlord does with us. And so do you but we don't want to go down that road. You let the 2nd Mass evacuate and once we're clear you're free to leave. And if you hurry, you might even be able to save his life."

The Second Mass left the hospital under the watch of Mechs - who stood there silently, not daring to fire a shot. Since I had not been assigned to anyone in particular and the medical smells would probably make me nauseous if I stayed on the med bus, I followed Ben into the back of a truck for the road to Charelstown. A few days later I noticed Ben was mysteriously absent when we stopped. Captain Weaver was giving a bit of a speech about Charelstown and I slipped into the woods - maybe I could see him from a tree.

As soon as I was hidden, Ben showed up, followed by Tom not long after. I didn't listen to their conversation, but I knew Ben was saying goodbye to the Second Mass. He started moving in the opposite direction of Charelstown - back where we came from. I slipped off my tree and quickly ran past him, stopping just past the hill we had come over. "So you're leaving? Just like that? You're not saying goodbye to anyone except your father who found you sneaking off?"

"I figured they'd try to stop me."

"Of course they would - they're your family Ben."

"So did you come to say goodbye or stop me?"

"As much as I'd love to stop you and kick your ass back into the arms of your family - I know that's not where you belong. I told you I would go with you when you left the Second Mass. You're leaving and here I am."

"What about James?"

"He stayed with Karen. He's the one person I never saw leave the hospital - I saw him in the room with the Overlord. I guess the Overlord took over while everyone was evacuating. Nothing I can do about it now. I have nothing holding me to the Second Mass and I'm needed at the Rebellion."

"I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"I guess you are."

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written for this site. I you like it. It took me forever to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Leap of Faith

**A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter! It took me forever to write because I kept going back and listening to a few seconds of my audio recording at a time to get the words as best I could. I have no idea what went on with Ben while he went to join the rebellion do I get to make it up! I still can't believe they went two full episodes without Ben - it's a crime. In other news - how about that Season Finale! Holy Freaking Cow! Well, here's chapter five.**

**To the person who told me this story was stupid on CHAPTER 2 who didn't have the guts to even give me a name(they said they were 'guest'), I don't care if you think this story is stupid. I like what I write and that's all that matters - your review won't do anything to put me down. I guess I've gotten my first flame from you, I hope you feel accomplished guest.**

**Oh, on the matter of reviews, I have around 15 reviews. At least 929 people have viewed my story. What happened to the other 914? I get that some of you don't review every chapter(I'm guilty of it too)but the reviews remind me my story needs to be updated - meaning it gets out faster. Please feel free to PM me if you think my story is overdue. Or if you just want to talk - I won't mind. Review - I'm begging you.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own the rights to Falling Skies. I do own Alex and season one on my iPod. But I do own the dreams I've had about Falling Skies. **

***Alex POV***

"Ow! That hurt."

"You should've been more careful."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't expect a Skitter to grab me while I was sleeping in a tree." We'd been traveling for two days non-stop until last night, when Ben and I finally decided to rest. We decided to be in a tree because we'd yet to see a Skitter in a tree and we didn't think they'd have a cause to look up into a tree. I guess we were wrong. The Skitters came around midnight from what I could tell. One grabbed me from under me and I fell from the top of the tree, twenty feet down, all the way to the ground. I dislocated my left ankle and there's a possibility that my right wrist is hurt as well.

"Well, at least you didn't get taken." Once Ben figured out what was happening, he shot the Skittter and the rest left. Apparently they weren't in the mood for a fight. "Okay, put this in your mouth and I'll do it on three."

"Okay." We were still in the process of re-locating my ankle. He handed me a rolled up shirt and I bit down on it. This would hurt.

"One, two," I cried out as my ankle went back to it's rightful spot.

"What happened to three?"

"Three," he said with a smug smile. "Now let me look at your arm." Thank goodness we have crazy super-human nightvision or we wouldn't be able to see much - it was still a lot closer to midnight than dawn.

"You know what I don't get?"

"What?"

"Those Skitters could have easily grabbed both of us and ran. Instead, at the first sign of resistance, they fled for the hills. Plus, they only grabbed me. Ow!"

"Well, your wrist is fine - which is good news. And maybe the Skitters didn't know I was here and that's why they only grabbed you."

"You were on the branch beside me."

"Then I don't know."

"What bugs me is that they had no reason to look up."

"Do you do anything in your sleep?"

"Before the invasion I would sing in my sleep, but I can't remember the last time I slept without the harness. It's been a little over two weeks - I haven't slept a wink."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"I used to have a lot of them after I got back."

"How'd you deal with them?"

"Didn't sleep." He smiled and I realized I've never seen him smile before. I liked it.

"It works well," I smiled back, but pain ran up my leg and I was brought back to reality. "We aren't going to be able to cover as much ground now. I'll slow us down."

"It's fine. We're really close to a someone I want to visit."

"Please don't tell me it's a Skitter. Rebel or not I'd probably shoot it."

"I thought you'd kill it."

"Yeah, I'm not the best shot. Though I might've given Pope the idea I am a pretty damn good one."

"How?"

"I hit a really small tree dead-centre to prove I could shoot. I only shot stuff when I was told to. I never picked up a gun - my Skitter always gave me one. Sometimes I hit stuff, sometimes I didn't - I'm not sure if one of my bullets killed my parents or not. It was either me or the kids beside me."

"Did you see your brothers get hit?"

"No. But I think they were really young. I don't remember seeing them taken to a harness facility, but that might have happened."

"Well, harnessed is better than dead. You can still get them back if that's the case."

"The thing is - I'm not sure if I want to get them back if they are. I mean, they're my family - but the Skitters are their family now if they've been harnessed. You remember how it felt - I still miss it whenever I'm alone. You never were alone, there was no way they'd abondon you, you were loved, and it felt like family."

"Yeah. I remember." I could see him starting to tense up.

"Ben, you don't have to be uncomfortable about it. I talk about being paired with an Overlord for a long period time without bugging out. You can talk about the connection we both remember when we are all alone in the woods."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Because you think it'll make you one of them? Ben - we aren't Skitters. We only become them if we allow ourselves to. Wow. I felt like a physciotrist for a moment."

"They've made me into a freak."

"You're not a freak. Trust me."

"Really?" He turned his back toward me and pulled off his shirt, showing his back. I could see rough, Skitter-like skin surrounding his spikes and in a few more spot on his back. I was unfazed.

"Trust me - that's nothing." He turned around, looking at me like I was crazy. "Some of the kids on the ship, they were already mostly Skitter - some of them were barely human. If you want proof, look at me. I have blue eyes. I looked in a perfectly clear lake a few days ago - now they're a bit green and my pupils look more like a Skitter's than a human's in shape now. I have more rough skin than you do." I took one of his hands in mine and put it against the side of my neck, where very firm skin was. "I was harnessed a lot longer than you - I'll probably end up some wierd mix of alien and human. You have some rough skin and spikes in your back."

"You're still human even if you don't look like it."

"Not completely. Humans can't connect with alien races. Humans can't see what we see or feel what we do. Humans don't know what's coming."

"And you do?"

"Yes. And if the Overlords aren't stopped - humans won't even exist even more. Ben - the Overlord we captured, he's much more important than anyone realized. If it had been up to me, both the Overlord and Karen would be blasted to Hell. I'm not afraid to die-"

"Everyone's afraid to die…"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not afraid to die for something or someone I care about."

"And what do you care about?"

"Right now? Getting these damned aliens off my planet. Unfortunately, that's not very easy. If I didn't think these rebel Skitters were our only chance I wouldn't even get near them. What are you doing?" Ben hadn't moved his hand from when I had placed it on my neck do he could feel my Skitter-like skin. He had started to move his thumb to rub my neck and it was very distracting.

"What? Oh, uh sorry." He quickly pulled back his hand. It became uncomfortablly quiet and I decided to start a new conversation.

"Hey, what type of gun is that?"

"Heckler & Koch G36K."

"Okay, I meant if it was a rifle or a machine gun or whatever."

"It's an assault rifle."

"And how is that different from a normal rifle?"

"I have no idea." We both laughed. Humor was not something I thought I'd find out here.

"So," I said, "can you keep a secret for me? It's not that big a deal I just don't want Pope to ever find out."

"I can keep a secret from Pope."

"I have no earthly idea how to shoot a gun."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I don't know how I did it when I was harnessed - it was probably the Skitters doing it in reality. After I was off the ship it was really just point and pull the trigger. I'm just really lucky when I try hard."

"Well, how 'bout I teach you. It does the rebellion no good if you can't shoot."

"Uh, okay." Ben stood up and held a hand out for me. I accepted it and got up quickly. I pulled out my handguns, balancing as best I could on my good foot.

"It's really just point and shoot, but you can always improve. Just a, show me what you usually do." I nodded and set my bad foot down so I could recreate what I normally did. As soon as I put pressure on it I felt it give out. I registered the pain after Ben caught me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We looked into each others and just stayed there - he had gorgeous green eyes. We snapped out of it as Ben helped me up. "I think we should make a crutch for you so you aren't hopping until we stop."

"Yeah - that'd probably be best. We should, uh, probably move on as soon as we can. We can continue my lesson later - if you still want to of course."

"Sure - It's better for both of us if you know how to shoot." I nodded and Ben helped me over to lean against a tree. A good thirty minutes later, I had a make-shift crutch that would last as long as I didn't try to use it as a weapon. Which we both knew would happen at some point.

"Let's get some sleep before we keep going. It'll help us go longer."

"Alright."

We had been moving all day until we came upon a small little playground. I didn't understand why we stopped until I saw a small cross in the ground - a grave marker. "Ben? Are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder from behind him as he continued to stare at the grave. "Who is this? Did you know whoever it was?"

"This is Jimmy's grave."

"Who's Jimmy? Ben, I need you to talk to me."

"Jimmy was my friend - he died when we hunting Skitters."

"Hunting Skitters?"

"Yeah. The one with the red eye pushed him into a tree - a branch went through his stomache." My body tingled at the thought of that - before the invasion, the sight of someone else's wound would cause a shiver to run down my spine. Now I look them it as if they were normal, but the thought of having a tree branch running through you like you'd see on Halloween… it just made me hurt. "Anne did her best but… "

"He didn't make it." I came to his side and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm sure he was a great person."

"He didn't deserve to die."

"No one does, not anymore. Not compared to the atrocities we've witnessed. The aliens are worse than anyone here on earth. They've killed the vast majority of the human race and they've kiddnapped our children into slavery." I paused, lost in thought, "Though, I'm not sure if Hitler was worse than them though."

"What's your argument on that?"

"They both commited the same crime essentially - almost complete genocide. Hitler only killed the Jews but the aliens killed everyone. The aliens aren't racist - well, in our normal perspective. The don't just hate black people or Christian people - it's every human."

"So the aliens aren't racist but they've killed almost the entire population on earth and Hitler _was _racist and almost killed all of the Jews."

"Aliens are worse." We said it at the same time and then burst into laughter. Who knew such morbid topics could be so hilarious? "You know, I'd much rather have Hitler around than the aliens - at least we know how to defeat him."

"Yeah." We settled into a comfortable silence, and I started to feel like we were being watched. "Ben?"

"I know. I think he's here."

"And if it's not?"

"We'll deal with it."

"I can't run."

"I'll carry you then."

"Okay, we'll turn around on three. One."

"Two."

"Three." We turned around and I saw a huge amount of Skitters and de-harnessed children. in a moment I was no longer in control of myself and I was hit with reassuring thoughts from kids and Skitters alike. There is no way to describe how it felt to be connected like that again. All I knew was that the rebel Skitters had found us and we were going to kick some Overlord ass at some point.

I was able to single out the red eyed Skitter and have a conversation with him instead of the usual hive-mind thinking that went on between Skitters and their harnessed kids. _Thank you._

_For what?_

_For freeing me from my old masters. If it had not been for you I would surely still be under their control and helping to plan this planet's demise._

_Then you are very welcome Alexandra. I sense you have a question for me._

_Yes - my brothers. Do you know if they were harnessed? I remember finding them when I was paired with my first gaurdian._

_Do you remember their deaths?_

_No. I don't recall what happened to them. All I know is I saw my parent's bodies lying on the ground lifeless._

_Then they were probably harnessed - you would have remembered their deaths. It would have made an imprint in your mind even when you were not in control of it._

_Thank you._ I breathed a sigh of relief - my brothers were still alive. I looked around for Ben and saw him near Red Eye. I noticed the de-harnessed kids and Skitters had surrounded us - we were now just one large group. I couldn't help but smile - I felt like I belonged. I had a choice to join these guys, I wasn't bring forced to be connected to them. I only had one thing holding me back.

"We can look for your brothers. Chances are they've been moved up here. This is the place of strongest resistance. Any harnessed beings would be moved to where they're needed," One boy said to me. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dirt covered face. Everyone was very dirty - including myself. I definately needed a change of clothes - I was still wearing what I had been the day I was captured.

"Here," a young girl handed me some clothes that were mostly clean. I saw black skinny jeans, a black form-fitting tanktop, a black leather jacket, and some black fingerless gloves. Something I would have picked out for myself. I also saw a gun on top of it all. "We've been expecting you." I took the stuff from her and headed into the forest to change. Connected or not, none of these people would see me change.

Turns out, the pile of clothes also had clean undergarments, which was nice. So, I felt very confident walking out of the forest with my new outfit on and my old bloody and muddy clothes left discarded on the forest floor. We had all started traveling toward the general direction of Charelston, South Carolina - moving at a comfortable walking pace for everyone. We had cery young kids with us. I didn't realize how young some of the harnessed kids were until one of them told me they were four. I was currently holding that four year old on my hip because she had become tired. She was playing with my hair, which I had put into a 'Katniss braid', when Ben caught up to me. "You look nice."

"Thanks, Ben. I'd say the same thing, but I'd be lying."

"Very funny. Hey, what gun is that?" He pointed to the gun I had strapped to my back.

"Colt M4A1 Carbine."

"How do you know?"

"Someone let me know. It's nice not even having to ask - everyone knows what you need or want. I like that It doesn't feel how it did when we under the Overlord's control - even if we didn't know it."

"You know, the harnesses drugged us. I heard Anne talking about it at some point."

"Really? That would explain why we had the brain function of a semi-literate tomato."

"A semi-literate tomato? That's an interesting way to put it."

"What's a tomato?"

"Have you seen an apple before?"

"Yeah."

"Well, picture a red apple that's small and looks like an oval on it's side that has leaves sticking out from the middle of the top of it."

"Oh. I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessy," She said to Ben. I tried not to smile as she put her thumb in her mouth. I don't understand why the aliens took her, but she gave me even more hope that my brothers were still alive.

"Nice to meet you Jessy. You're very pretty." She grinned and buried her face in my shoulder, embarrassed. I tuned back in to the group and quickly someone, probably a sibling, 'asked' for Jessica back. Quickly she was in that person's hands and I was walking with nothing to focus on. I pulled my gun off my back and held it, figiting with different parts near my hands. "You nervous?"

"What? No, I just need to keep my body busy. If I don't I move my hands, legs, or feet unconciously and it just helps to have the movement be productive."

"Is that new or… "

"No - it's something that's carried over from the invasion. Along with my singing and ventriloquism."

"What?"

"I'm a ventriloquist. I can speak without moving my lips and I can throw my voice."

"Really? That's pretty cool - can you show me?"

"Sure." He turned to his right, where there was nothing but harnessed kids and Skitters. I smiled, happy to be using my talent. It had no practical use, but It was useful for entertainment.

"That's really creepy."

"I know, I scared everyone by doing that. I think a few people thought it was a ghost talking because I was doing some wierd voice."

"If only we knew what would scare the living daylight out of the Overlords. We could put that talent to work. I don't think we could sing them to death."

"Yeah, they don't care much for music. When I started to regain more control on the ship, I would sing - it would help me concentrate on being more… _me _I guess. Sometimes the Overlords would be around and I- they were not fans to put it lightly. Sometimes they ignored it, other times they'd inflict mental pain. Eventually I learned not to do anything _human _around them unless I wanted bad things to happen. The other harnessed kids liked it though."

"Well I like your singing."

"You've never heard me sing."

"I heard you when James was still unconscious - only when I was passing by though. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were blushing Ben Mason." I smiled again as he laughed self-conciously.

"You seem _really _relaxed."

"I am. For the first time since forever I'm completely relaxed. Well, except for the times I was on laughing gas for dentist appointments."

"That would be something I'd pay to see."

"It wasn't anything interesting. Two out of the three times it wasn't enough so I sat there completely aware of everything. One time It was two teeth being removed the other it was getting some cavaties filled and the sealant stuff for my molars. The other time it was getting teeth removed again, but they gave me enough to make the left side of my body go all tingly and for me to feel like I was dreaming. The celing got really high up - it was like I was looking through a tunnel. Voices, including my own, seemed really far away. It was really wierd."

"Sounds wierd. Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen when we reach Charelston?"

"I don't know. It's bad enough we have to ask normal people for help, but we can't destroy it without them." When we'd agreed to be a part of the Rebellion(very easily I might add), we learned that the Overlords, as we call them, were making a weapon that would destroy everything. But it wasn't for humans. We had to stop the construction of it. There were also some other important facts we were told.

"I know that my Dad will listen - it's the other people we have to worry about."

"If there are any. Charelston could be a bust and they moved on."

"They'd still be nearby - they barely had enough fuel to get to Charelston."

"I know. Chances are Charelston is exactly what we thought it was - a small slice of paradise here on this messed-up world."

"You don't seem to happy about that."

"Well, that's be because I'm not. If we take paradise, we won't be fighting back. I don't want people to hide in a hole hoping the aliens will dissappear, because it won't happen." Ben nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you going to do after they're gone?"

"I'm going to continue to just survive with what I can get. If they're a community for the de-harnessed I might join it, but I think I'll just live as long as I can away from society."

"Why? You could stay with the Second Mass."

"I could, but no one needs me there. No one wants me either. I'm going to find my brothers before I consider staying with anyone though. I just can't let that sit in the back of my mind. Imagine that you had no idea if Matt or Hal were still alive, but you still have that hope. Wouldn't you look for them until you found them?"

"Of course. Of course I would. Hey, I'll tell you what, if we're still alive after everything then I'll help you find your brothers."

"That's sweet, but no. That's my battle - you have your family to think about. You know right where they are and you can go right back to them. I need to find mine on my own."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. It's something I have to do on my own."

"Do you know any songs from Barney?"

"Jessy, I do, but I think Barney should be the only one singing them."

"Oh, do you know anything from Dora?"

"Yes, but I think Dora should sing her own songs." Ben had let it slip that I could sing when Jessy had decided she wanted to be with me again so she had commenced to asking me if I knew any kiddy-show songs. I made the mistake of saying no and she started singing all the songs very off key. So I just started saying yes. I was running out of creative ways to say I wouldn't sing them.

"Hey Jessy?"

"What?"

"Do you want Alex to sing you a song?"

"Ben… "

"Yes! Alex, will you sing me a song?"

"Let me think of one." I started searching my brain for a song that a four year old would understand. "Okay, I've got one. Sparks Fly by Talyor Swift.

_The way you move is like a full on _

_rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._"

"Wow, you're really good!"

"Thanks." I smiled weakly as her brother took her back. I realized my mistake as soon as I started the song. I had forgotten the green-eyed boy beside me when I thought of songs. I should have chosen a song that wasn't a love song. Strangely, I had a lot of those on my iPod before the invasion. I couldn't stand boy drama then, and romance was not my top priority. Well, until I met James, but that was different.

"What other songs do you know?"

"Quite a few, but a lot of them are country songs and love songs."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that."

"Yeah, I've always lived romance stories, I just could never deal with that type of sapiness in my life. It was a bit surreal when I started dating James. Of course, I probably should've realized it wasn't going to last. At least I didn't end up with a broken heart like most girls would have."

"I'm glad that didn't happen." He gave a smile that seemed insincere, but I knew he was just uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I talk too much. I'd ramble on and on before… I guess that aliens couldn't get rid of _that _annoying trait."

"It's kinda cute." It was my turn to blush now - he called me cute. We walked in silence for a while, well we weren't talking - other people were though. "What was it like? With the Overlords?"

"There are no words to describe it. You… you're trapped and you know it, but you find peace in it. You like the feeling that someone is in control. It's a horrible complacent feeling. I only realized it was wrong after I was paired with Red Eye. I know that I wanted to go back to the Overlord until Red Eye made me see sense. He saved me from myself. They promise power, it's incredible what they can do. Karen is theirs now and you've seen what she's done. That could've been me." I felt myself shudder and I felt a bit sick at the thought. Was there anything left of the original Karen?

"When the Overlord invaded my mind he couldn't keep his thoughts completely seal off - I saw, felt what these aliens are all about. We have to stop them."

"I know. I just hope… "

"What?"

"That's it - I just hope. For the aliens to be beaten, for life to continue, for something that resembles my old life. If I told you I don't recognize myself, would you believe me?"

"Yes. I don't even know what I am anymore."

"Neither do I Ben. Neither do I."

**A/N: The dentist office thing was from my personal experience. I totally thought I was dreaming when they finally put me on enough laughing gas. I think the fact that I was having complete conversations with the dentists should have tipped them off they weren't using enough the other times. Oh well. **

**Does anyone understand why Alex felt her song choice was a mistake? If you can't, then I'm not going to tell you. Listen to the song while thinking about who's she's walking beside. If you still don't get it, then give yourself a facepalm. It's incredibly simple.**

**Alex is definately comfortable being a part of a 'hive mind' but still be able to think to herself and have conversations. I actually have no idea how that works, but this is fanfiction - no one cares if you get things wrong because it's your own interpretation.**

**I'm still a bit annoyed with guest for telling me my story was stupid after reading only two chapters. It won't stop me from writing this, too many people have read it and liked it for me to stop.**

**I'm starting to think I might be a bit OOC with Ben. Can you tell me if I am or not, it'd be a big help. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Leap of Faith

**A/N: So, I hope you liked the last chapter - I really liked it. I've been laying the foundation for Ben and Alex's relationship and I'm going to try and do stuff that moves it along. I want their relationship to be as innocent as possible. But it's kinda hard to have that when they're in a post-apocalyptic world - so tell me how I do. After prompting from a wonderful reviewer(you know who you are), I'm attempting to take as long as I can to get to season finale. I don't want to stop after that episode, but I probably will. Of course, between my huge pauses between chapters and how long it takes for me to write them, it'll be a while. Think of it this way: the longer I make you wait, the longer this story goes on.**

**Warning: There is mention of depression and a suicide attempt. So, if you can't read that, I'm putting this: ** at the start and end of that little section. I know that stuff like that is a trigger for some people, so I feel I should tell people if anything could set them off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Skies, though I have had dreams about it. Karen is freekin' creepy! I also don't own Harry Potter - and I've dreamt about that too. (Having a basilisk kill Snape in front of you when you're at Hogwarts is a scarring experience.)**

When night fell, everyone found a place to sleep for the night. We made a lot of progressing during the day and everyone was sore from walking. Of course, I wasn't going to sleep even if I was able to avoid nightmares. My thoughts were racing. Why in the world had I felt that the song I sang was a mistake? Why had I blushed when Ben called me cute? Right now, nothing made sense. I laid back against a the trunk of a tree, staring at the sky. I could never not be amazed at how many stars you could see when there were no city lights. I heard someone climbing the tree after a little bit and realized it was Ben. "Hey."

"Hey, mind if I sit?"

"Yes. Leave my tree." I maintained a serious expression until he seemed genuinely concerned, then turned it into a wry smile. "I'm kidding. You don't take jokes very well do you?"

"Living in a world where aliens have invaded changes a person." He sat down on my branch, just a little ways in front of me.

"That it does Ben, that it does."

"I remember I was half-way through the last Harry Potter book when the aliens came. My dad was reading it to me. It was pretty stupid, but it was what we did together."

"I don't think it's stupid - I would've loved to do that with my dad. He was always working."

"What'd he do?"

"I… I don't remember. I don't remember a lot about what my life was pre-invasion. I remember my house, my family, my friends, my school, but not little details. The names, the voices, and the faces of a lot of the people I knew are gone. I don't remember my last name anymore."

"Would you recognize your brothers of you saw them?"

"I'd know them even if they were completely Skitter. But if I don't find them soon, they're going to start fading. I don't want to lose them. I wish I had a picture of them… "

"What'd they look like?"

"Well, they were faternal, so they didn't look to much alike. Matthew was the sweetest kid ever. He had these really big blue eyes that could make anyone melt. He would've broken a lot of hearts. He had this light blonde hair that looked like it belonged to Draco Malfoy."

"That blonde?"

"Yep. And then there was Mark. He had eyes the color of chocolate and really dark hair."

"You sure they were twins?"

"Mark took after my Dad, and Matthew and I look like our Mom."

"So who's older?"

"Matthew, by two minutes. They came up with a secret language to talk to each other with - they only let me in on it after I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. My parents still don't know what my brothers and I were saying."

"What were you saying?"

"Now that would be telling." We both smiled at this and I felt his hand grab mine. I immediately pulled it away.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?"

******"It's not you, I'm sorry. I just… I went through a bad point in my life and I didn't get out of it without a few scars. I don't know what brought it on, my life was perfectly fine - no trouble anywhere, but I just fell into depression."

"Alex… did you try to kill yourself?"

"Not for a while. I thought about it though. Tried to one time - thankfully I didn't cut deep enough. My parents walked in on it and after that I went to therapy and I was back to normal. It was stupid, but I did it anyway."

"Let me see your wrists, please."

"Why would you want to see my scars?"

"Please?" I gave him my hands, with my palms turned up. He placed one in his lap and used his free hand to run a finger over the thin, white scar on my wrist that was slightly raised on my skin. I felt myself shiver at his touch as he placed a light kiss to the scar. "Why did you try to kill yourself? What made you think no one would care if you were gone?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in a good state of mind. My parents were so worried, I scared my brothers so bad…" My voice cracked at the memory of brothers seeing my slit wrists and crying as they begged me not to die. "My brothers…" I felt tears slide down my face and Ben pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.******

"It's okay, it's okay Alex." I started silently crying into his chest and I wrapped my arms under his to grasp his shoulders from behind. "We'll find them."

"What happens if we don't?"

"Then we'll keep looking. We'll look until we find them, and when we do you guys are going to stay together always."

"But what if we don't? All my family's dead - I don't have anyone left."

"That's not true. You have me." I looked up at him, grateful he couldn't see my face which was no doubt red from tears.

"You mean that?"

"Of course. I'm never going to leave you alone. I'll be whatever you need me to be and I'll take care of you." He kissed the top of my head and I pulled myself closer to him. As my eyes closed I heard Ben mutter something and then a dreamless sleep overtook me.

We kept close to each other when we started moving the next morning. I felt like I should br embarassed about last night, but I felt reassured. I had finally gotten time to just let everything out. Unfortunately, Jessy wouldn't let up on how much time we were spending together. "Is Ben your boyfriend?" Had I been drinking sonething I would have done a spit-take.

"He is _not _my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"He just, isn't." I was thankful he had gone somewhere to chat with Red Eye. He was Red Eye's primary mouth piece now with me being the secondary since we both had a history with him.

"Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, he's a great friend-"

"No, do you _like-like_ him?"

"What do _you _know about like-liking someone?"

"I know you like-like Ben."

"I do _not _like-like Ben. We're just good friends."

"Uh-huh. Well, he like-likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"When?" I didn't believe her for one moment. He was never alone with her.

"Last night, before he went to find you."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Ben said-"

"What did I say," Ben asked from behind me, spooking me.

"What the hell Ben!"

"Hey, little kid here."

"I'm not little! And I've heard a lot worse."

"Doesn't mean you should be allowed to hear it. Now what did I say?"

"You said-"

"Jessy, you have to stop running off." Her brother picked her up,"Sorry." He left with Jessy, leaving us alone aside from the mob around us.

"That was wierd."

"What was Jessy saying?"

"It doesn't matter, it was silly."

"She didn't think it was silly."

"She's four Ben, I don't think she has the best judgement in the world."

"Still, she was talking about me. I've got a right no know." Suddenly, my conciousness was pulled from the conversation into another.

_Is this a bad time?_

_No, I'm always available to you. What do you need?_

_Two scouts. We are nearing Charelston and we need safe passage. We must avoid our opressors and humans._

_Ben and I will take care of it. We will continue when everyone makes camp tonight. We'll leave markers where it's safe to go. _The connection fadded and I was back next to Ben.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. we're going to scout ahead tonight - put markers where it's safe to travel."

"I guess I don't need to ask what happened. You were talking with Red Eye I suppose."

"Smart, here's an invisable non-existant cookie." I handed him nothing, pretending to hand a cookie to him. He bit into nothing, pretending along with me. "God, what I would give for a homemade chocolate chip cookie right now."

"What if I said I could get you one?"

"I'd call you a filthy liar."

"Yeah, and you'd be right." We both smiled, holding back laughs. I was relieved he had dropped the subject of Jessy's conversation with me. I didn't want to suffer the embaressment of explaining that and finding out whether or not he felt that way about me. Because, regardless of his feelings, I was falling off a cliff and the only thing I could see at the bottom was Ben.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. They'll probably arrive at Charelston in the next chapter, but all of the season finale won't happen then I think. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long.**


End file.
